


Easier

by BlancaPowell



Category: Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, F/M, Feels, Sad, Sad Ending, but i had it forever in my wip folder and i wanted to get it out, colt kaneko - Freeform, colt kaneko x mc, colt x mc, idk if it makes any sense, ride or die - Freeform, ride or die: a bad boy romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 1





	Easier

Ellie finally understood.

It took her two months but she finally understood.

Her first week of college, she missed Colt. She missed the crew. She missed everything that happened, everything she felt during these short few weeks. She dreamed of Colt showing up at her dorm room and asking her to join him. To go back. It would be easy to go back to her previous life like that. But that wasn't her reality. College was reality now.

Her first week was tough.

On her second week there she realized the dreams she had were actually a nightmare. 

_Ellie, there’s has been an accident. Your friend Colt was attacked and severly injured. I hope it proves how dangerous that life was._

When she received that message, at 5 am, from her father, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t call Colt, she couldn’t call anyone because their numbers were private. Ellie later found out Colt was okay and feeling better but the message was haunting her ever since.

No matter how hard she tried to believe otherwise, her father was right. That lifestyle _was_ dangerous. Everyone knew it. Everyone tried to warn her.

Maybe... Colt leaving her and her going to college saved her life?

The more she thought about it the more scared she was. Colt could’ve been killed. Would she bear it? Would she survive if her boyfriend was killed? And if she decided to live that life with Colt, would it be safe for her, for their future kids? Would it really be... easier?

She hated that she knew the answer.

She no longer wanted that, she no longer dreamed of Colt coming back. The message was still haunting her.

It was already the end of semester when she got a message. From Colt.

_I’m waiting for you under the bridge near your campus. C._

She stared at the screen for what felt like hours. She wanted to go so badly, she wanted to see him, to hug him, kiss him, feel he’s alive and well. But she made her decision. She had to stay away from him, she had to save at least herself.

Quickly, she deleted the message and turned off her phone. An hour later, she heard someone knocking at her door but she didn’t even move.

“Ellie? Ellie! I know it’s your room, can you please open the door?” She heard his voice and her eyes filled with tears. She missed him. But she needed to be strong.

“Ellie! Open the door!” She heard him kick the door a few times before everything went silent. A few moments later, Colt spoke again.

“Maybe you’re sleeping. I’ll come tomorrow then.”

She heard him walking away as she closed her eyes. There was nothing else she wanted more than be in his arms but the message from her father rang in her ears. That could be her reality, worrying about him, about the kids they maybe would have, every day, she wouldn’t be able to bear it. Exhaused, she fell into a deep sleep full of nightmares.

Next morning, half awake, Ellie walked slowly on her campus to kill time before her next class. She ignored already ten calls from Colt and about five messages. She hated herself for that but she knew it was for the best. Or at least she hoped so.

“Ellie!” She stopped hearing her name, recognizing the voice that felt like the sweetest melody and a nightmare at the same time.

“Colt?”

“Ellie! Why the hell aren’t you answering your phone? Why didn’t you let me in? I came here to visit you!” He looked mad and she took a tentative step back.

“Colt, I don’t think you should be here,” her voice was like a whisper as if she was afraid of saying these words into the universe.

“What? Why?” He was confused and at that moment she was confused too. Why she was doing this to herself, she didn’t know. It stopped being easy all of the sudden.

“Colt, I started a new life here. Maybe you should start one too.” Her words hurt her more than they hurt him. He still looked puzzled and Ellie looked down.

“What are you talking about? What life, Ellie? Ellie!” He walked up to her and grabbed her arm trying to make her look at him. She shook her head gently as she sniffed.

“Colt, your life is not for me. You, Logan, my Dad, you were all right, I don’t belong there. I don’t want that,” she explained as a few tears escaped her eyes.

“What the hell are you talking about? Did your father brainwash you? I came here to visit you because I missed so cut the bullshit and--”

“I don’t want you to visit me!” she yelled and his eyes widened in shock. “I don’t want to be a part of your life anymore, Colt. I don’t want to be part of that life at all.”

“Ellie. Ellie, what are you doing? _Why_ are you doing this?” His voice wavered a little and Ellie regretted everything instantly.

“Because...”

_Colt was attacked and severly injured._

_There’s has been an accident._

_Colt was attacked._

_An accident._

_An accident._

She knew if she told him the truth he would promise her to leave that life. And then he would hate her for the rest of his life. It would be too hard. She went for easy.

“Because I don’t want it anymore. You should leave,” she risked a glance at him. He was somewhere between extremely upset and pissed. “Please,” she added as if it would make Colt consider her plea.

“Why would I leave, huh? Give me _one_ fucking reason. One.” He asked her, looking her right in the eyes challengingly. She swallowed hard, collecting her thoughts and building a coherent sentence before speaking again.

“Because I don’t love you anymore. And I don’t want to be with you.”

Colt looked at her as if it hurt him. It hurt _her_.

He nodded slowly and let go of her hand. Wordlessly, he turned back and walked away, not even bothering to glance at her one more time.

He left. Just like she wanted him to.

She felt like it was the easiest option for both of them but was it really? Nothing about the whole situation was easy and Ellie only waited to wake up from that nightmare.

_Is it easier to go, is it easier to stay? I don’t wanna know..._


End file.
